1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to translating data in a computing system and more specifically, but not exclusively, to translating application labels in a computing system.
2. Description
Many applications are developed for use in various countries around the world. As a result, a variety of methods have been developed to translate application data into any number of languages. However, many of the translation methods rely on static translations of application data provided by developers to translators. For example, an application that is developed for use in multiple countries may be translated into multiple languages by different software developers. Some methods may use a different software developer for each supported language, which can result in a significant amount of time to translate the software into multiple languages. Furthermore, the translation of the application data into another language may rely on a small number of individuals translating the application data, oftentimes out of context, which can result in inaccurate and/or truncated translations.